RFID tags are known in the art. RFID tags are typically small circuits (that include a corresponding antenna) formed or disposed on support surfaces that are configured to respond to a radio-frequency (RF) signal with a corresponding data transmission. Some RFID tags are self-powered while others are passive in that they rely upon the received RF signal for their operating power (and some RFID tags are a hybrid of these two approaches).
Many times the RFID tag's data includes information, such as an identifier, that is unique (at least to some extent) to that particular responding RFID tag. The Electronic Product Code (EPC) as managed by EPCGlobal, Inc., for example, represents one such effort in these regards. EPC-based RFID tags each have an utterly unique serial number (within the EPC system) to thereby uniquely identify each tag and, by association, each item associated on a one-for-one basis with such tags. (The corresponding document entitled EPC Radio-Frequency Identity Protocols Class-1 Generation-2 UHF RFID Protocol for Communications at 860 MHz-960 MHz Version 1.0.9 (often referred to as “EPC GEN2”) is hereby fully incorporated herein by this reference.)
RFID tags can be individually associated with any of a variety of products and product-containing packages to thereby facilitate automated or partially-automated inventory-control procedures, check-out procedures, and so forth. Unfortunately, some products/packages are comprised of electrically-conductive materials that can interfere with the ability of an RFID tag to receive and/or process radio-frequency (RF) energy. Such a circumstance, in turn, can defeat the ability of the RFID tag to function as desired.
As but one example in these regards, many fragrance products are packaged in a foil-lined paperboard container. A typical free-space passive RFID tag, placed upon the outer or inner surfaces of such a container, will often be unable to adequately rectify received RF energy and hence will not function properly. Designing an RFID tag to operate reliably in such an application setting can greatly increase the cost of the RFID tag, yielding a tag that is economically unsuitable for short-term, one-time use with a consumer product. An alternative solution involves placing a thick non-conductive spacer between the container and the RFID tag. Though less expensive, this approach can be highly visually noticeable, aesthetically unpleasing, and can reduce the number of containers that can be simultaneously displayed on a shelf or placed in a shipping container.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.